<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rabbit Hole by Psyche_loverJCM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000910">Rabbit Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyche_loverJCM/pseuds/Psyche_loverJCM'>Psyche_loverJCM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-up Kuroo Tesurou, Childhood Friends, Explicit Language, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Kuroo just wants to love Kenma, M/M, Pining, Prostitution, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Texting, aged-up kozume kenma, life sucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyche_loverJCM/pseuds/Psyche_loverJCM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>13 years have passed since Kuroo and Kenma last met. Back then, they were just two children with no care in the world. He hadn't given it much thought, except now. Because Kenma now goes by the name Kozme at the bar where he now works as a prostitute.</p><p> </p><p>A story where Kenma just tries to survive everyday, and Kuroo just trying to know how much of the new Kenma is still the person he knew back then.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How’s the costume?” Oikawa asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo glanced at the mirror to have a better look at himself wearing the clothes that his friend gave to him. Oikawa made him wear a tight butler outfit that snuggly covered his body. The sleeves were cut off to reveal his arms, and it dangled by his midriff to show off his belly button. To top it all off, a headband with bunny ears adorned their heads. <em>Way to entice the audience, </em>He thought to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A little bit revealing in my opinion,” Kuroo said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pffffffffffft, loosen up Kuroo,” Oikawa said. “You won’t get any customers being so upright! Besides, you have the blue collar on. You’re just gonna get paid for whispering sweet-nothings and acting cute.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven-haired boy sighed. “If it wasn’t for that damn car crash, I never would’ve accepted this job.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oikawa laughed. “It’s easy money.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them were sporting the same butler outfit, the same blue choker attached to their necks. A week before, Kuroo accidentally crashed his car and destroyed a lamp post by the city. Luckily no one was hurt. However, he had to pay for the damages he caused, and money didn’t grow on trees. Oikawa offered him to get a job at <em>The Rabbit Hole</em>, a bar in town that caters to gay men (and occasionally the sparse coming dowager). He was initially against the idea, but his friend said that he had the option to just be paid to serve as company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Friend for rent?” Kuroo asked Oikawa as they smoked in the balcony.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>Kinda yes.” Oikawa puffed out smoke. He watched as clouds of grey dissipated in the air. “You get paid to act like sugar babies and make them feel special or something. They have different requests. The important thing is there’s no sexual touching.”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"No touching at all?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Well, they can touch your biceps, midriff, and even your cheeks. But they can’t touch your ass or else they’ll get kicked out of the pub,” Oikawa explained. “Unless you’re a red of course.”</em><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Red?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"Oh the red are the prostitutes. I suppose you don’t need any explanation on what they do right?”</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kuroo flashed him a middle finger. “Fuck off.” Oikawa laughed at his friend’s actions.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo and Oikawa were now standing in the dressing room where they change clothes. The light emanating from the lights near the mirrors where they do make-up made the room glow in a yellow hue, lighting up the two boys, the couch behind them, and the various things scattered on the tabletops.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you ready?” Oikawa said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo did a double-take of himself at the mirrow. Make-up? Check. Spiked hair? Check. Biceps? Check. He nodded at Oikawa and they both left the dressing room, onto the main happening of things. In the bar, everything bathed in the violet glow of the ceiling lights. Tables were filled by drunk men, young men (who the bar affectionately called <em>rabbits)</em> sitting on their laps as they laugh along to their jokes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo was baffled by the fact that their chokers also glowed in the darkness. He could see blue circles in the bar. So far, there was no red light in the sea of violet and blue. Kuroo felt a hand on his back, and he looked back to see Oikawa pushing him to a group of men who had no rabbit present. Before he could even protest, Oikawa spoke the moment they stood in front of the group.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yahooooo!!! I see you lack some love in this area don’t you think! Well well well, lucky for you we got some new blood in here.” With the mention of this, Oikawa ran his hand up and down Kuroo’s toned arms. He had to stop himself from shuddering on the spot. He shoved the taller boy to an unknown man, and he would’ve fallen if it weren’t for the said man grabbing him and steadying him on the spot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you okay?” The old man said with a kindness that shocked Kuroo. It’s not that he was shocked by the fact that an old man can be so kind, but he was expecting a brusque attitude coming from them. After all, they were going to pay him for his company. He had thinning hair, and crow-feet were embedded at the ends of his eyes. The man looked so pale, having a ghost-like complexion that accentuates the aging spots decorated on his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep, I’m fine,” Kuroo untangled himself from him and decided to sit beside him when he saw Oikawa sitting on the man’s younger companion’s lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you new here?” The man questioned. Kuroo offered a small smile. “Fresh from the boat."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The old man flashed a toothy grin. He began talking about different things at once. From old boring stuff (fishing, mortgage, hunting), he touched the subject of his own family, revealing that he comes from a house divided due to forced marriages. Not that Kuroo gave a fuck. The man occasionally grazed his exposed biceps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo felt that the job was easy money. Too easy money. All that he had to do was act pretty, gasp at all the right parts, and interject some comments here and then. Oikawa did the same. However, they were complete opposites in the fact that Oiks was completely engaging with the men he was talking to. Rambunctious laughs were thrown by the brunette, even tilting his head far back as if the joke said was funny. The two men beside him do not see beyond the act though, and they continue with their barrage of lame knock-knock jokes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the two were busy entertaining their guests, a red collar in the dark caught Kuroo’s eyes. A boy with blond-bleached hair made his way through the crowd. The way he walked reminded Kuroo of a sly cat, seductive even, as the boy had a slight sway to his hips. His neck-length hair slowly bobbed from side to side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was the first red-collared boy of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man beside him noticed where Kuroo was looking at. “Kozme. Kuroo raised his eyebrow as a question. “His name is Kozme,” The man continued. “His one of the few red rabbits here. Very prized too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Red rabbits huh</em>, Kuroo thought to himself. <em>Guess I’m a blue rabbit then</em>. Despite the place’s amazing aesthetic, it did lack some creativity in naming their services.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prized?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, rumors say that he’s one of the best in bed, not just in here, but also in the whole city. They said his hips are the best handles in town. Thought those compliments pale in comparison to other . . . Stuff that they say about him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What other stuff?” Kuroo was wondering if the man felt annoyed at his sudden interest in the boy, but his client humored him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“They say that those who get to fuck him are able to last the next two weeks without sex. Something about squeezing every last spurt of virility from the man.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This only piqued Kuroo’s interest even more. He could never have guessed that the meek man standing a couple of feet away from him could hold so many chamber secrets. He watched as the boy named Kozme talked to a couple of old men at the other table. The bicolor-haired boy purred at the attention given to him (whether it was an act or not, he didn’t know).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo felt an invisible hand tugging at the ends of some string he was unable to fathom. He was curious; the way a boy watched a cat as it walked on thin walls adorned with broken glass to keep intruders out. He didn’t have a word for it, yet he knew: He needed to talk to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“See, it wasn’t hard! Right Kuroo!” Oikawa exclaimed as he exchanged his butler shirt for a pink hoodie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were back at the changing room after the shift. Kuroo earned a total of 15 dollars, three clients all in all. According to Oikawa, this was a huge amount for his first day. Normally, rabbits earn by enticing and gaining regulars who’ll pay for them whenever they’re present.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Great, only 1475 dollars to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I guess so,” He replied. He unbuttoned the shirt and grabbed a white shirt from his bag. Kuroo slid it over his head and paired it with the red jacket. As he was about to beckon Oikawa to leave, he heard him talking to someone on his phone, most probably Iwaizumi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yahooooo Iwa-chan! Did you miss me so much you can’t wait till i leave work?” He stood up and exited through the back. Before the door closed, the brunette raised his hand to signify to wait for him. Kuroo just sighed at his friend’s antics.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guess I have no choice then.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having nothing better to do, Kuroo sat on the couch and closed his eyes. The handle of the umbrella protruding from his bag poked at his side, and the skin of his nape itched at its contact with the couch. It made him uncomfortable, but he’d rather sit there than stand up looking like a fool.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He heard the door open, and upon opening his eyes, saw the red-collared boy from earlier. This made Kuroo bolt upright from his initial position, curiosity coming alive in his veins. The boy noticed the sudden movement. Now, the two eye each other from each other’s reflection in the mirror. Kozme stared at Kuroo sitting in the couch, cat-like eyes boring holes through the fabric of his being. Kuroo felt him tense up, though he could not think of any reason why. Yet the more he looked at the boy, a familiar apprehension came bursting in his veins. It started at random points in his blood vessels, touching various parts of his system first, before arriving at his heart, similar to the sensation one can feel before the pins and needles kick in. Only then did he realize, Kozme was someone he knew from the past.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenma?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mind conjured the name like a spell, like it was a Necronomicon dug out from the deep recesses of his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The yellow light made Kuroo discern the familiar features of his childhood friend. The hair color may have changed, so did the circumstances surrounding them, but Kenma was still, well, Kenma: a small figure trying to avoid being in the spotlight. Even in the presence of a childhood friend, the slouch in his posture begged everyone to stare someplace else. His job as a red rabbit was the complete inversion of his personality. Red rabbits were supposed to stand out. That’s how they get bookings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” Kuroo asked in an incredulous tone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could ask the same thing,” Kenma replied, the same nonchalance laced in his voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo’s voice got caught in his throat. Kenma was someone from his days of innocence, before Kuroo even thought of part-time jobs and university applications. Back when times were simple, back when it was just the two of them spending the endless summer afternoons in each other’s residences trying to find respite from the smoldering heat. The years made them drift apart from each other, and Kuroo thought nothing of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet now, they spend their unexpected reunion in a place as damned as the Rabbit Hole. Kuroo, a Blue rabbit, and Kenma, a red one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>What happened?</em> He thought to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The backdoor opened, and Oikawa came bursting out, a huge grin plastered on his face. “Guess what Kuroo, Iwa—“. He stopped midsentence after sensing the atmosphere in the room. Kenma and Kuroo averted their eyes from the mirror.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooh a little chitchat here huh?” Oikawa went to Kenma’s side, turned him to face Kuroo, and pulled him into a hug. His eyes widened at the sudden contact. “Kuroo, meet our very cute rabbit, Kenma. Kenma, meet the baby rabbit, Kuroo.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two just eyed each other. Kuroo didn’t know how to say to Oikawa that they do know each other. Well, they know each other’s name at least.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? No handshake?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo guessed that Oikawa wouldn’t stop unless they shook hands, so he decided to brace the awkwardness and extended a hand. “Hey, Kenma.” He offered a toothy grin. Kenma took his hand and shook it.  Kuroo was taken aback by how . . . soft his hands were. It felt like pillows, the very very comfortable ones, where you can rest your head on. This made him wonder what it feels like place his cheeks on the boy’s hands, but he dismissed the thought before it could fully settle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay! Now Kuroo, Iwaizumi said he treat us dinner by—“ Oikawa babbled. Kuroo could only catch on to the first part of what he said before his eyes became transfixed on Kenma’s back as he changed clothes.  His skin was pulled taut by his own frailty, pale complexion can be compared to those of vampires.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why are you here</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why are you here</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why are you here</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why are you here</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Why are you here</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The question grabbed him, took hold of any other rational thinking, and pulsated along with his heart beating. Kuroo knew nothing about the Kenma that stands before him now, but he only knew one thing: he didn’t belong here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo? Kuroo?” Oikawa waved his hand in front of the taller man. “Did you hear what I just say?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh uh yeah.” Kuroo struggled to remember. “Dinner, treat by Iwaizumi right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You totally didn’t listen to me,” Oikawa huffed. “But anyways, let’s go!!!!!!!” He took the bags and shoved Kuroo to the exit. He took one last glimpse from Kenma, and the image of him texting someone on the flip phone was what greeted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kuroo laid on his bed that night, he gazed at the glow-in-the-dark stars that decorated his ceiling. It has been 13 years since he last saw Kenma. His last memory of him was Kenma sitting in front of his console, eyes glued to the monitor as he tried to finish the boss level. He waved goodbye to him, but there was no response from the determined Kenma. Unbeknownst to them, that would be their last chance to see each other in a long time. Kuroo’s family had to move to a new city due to their business, and he never had the chance to say goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His eyelids felt heavy just by remembering. He began drifting to the land of sleep, images of Kenma in their youth flooding his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo wants to become textmates. Kenma still avoids him though.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“Kyanmaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!” Kuroo shouted as he busted open the door to his friend’s room. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kenma almost dropped his controller. He was playing Legend of Zelda, and Kuroo’s intrusion made his character take a fatal attack from the boss. The gray screen took over and Kenma didn’t try to cover his annoyance and anger.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“What?” He said through gritted teeth. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Perfect timing! Let’s go play volleyball!” Before Kenma could even have a say in it, Kuroo grabbed him by the back collar and dragged him outside.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not even in my jersey,” Kenma grumbled as they walked in the sidewalk.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s okay. If I let you stay any longer you’d find a way to not go.” Kuroo beamed, making the shorter boy growl. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Do you even plan on playing the rest of your life?” Kenma asked when they arrived at the park.  They went over to the volleyball court.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I plan on playing volleyball forever!” Kuroo exclaimed as he tossed the volleyball to the other side of the net where Kenma was. He returned the ball with a perfect set, and without warning, Kuroo jumped up to spike it over the net. “And you’ll be my setter!” The other was able to receive it. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kenma sighed. “Did you really have to spike it?”  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Of course!” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“You owe me some orange juice after this.” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll treat you after this.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The two raven-haired boys played volleyball until sundown. A tangerine hue covered every scenery. The green bushes, gray cement-laiden floors, even the man-made lake found itself painted in the color orange. As sweat trickled down Kuroo’s face, hands planted on his knees as he caught his breath, he stole a quick glance to Kenma’s direction. He, too, was panting. Perspiration caused tendrils of his black hair to stick to his cheeks and forehead, and his cotton shirt clung to his body as if it was a lifeline. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The scene made Kuroo smile.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>He never knew why, but he loved pushing the younger boy beyond his limits. Not out of sadism, but rather because he just wanted his friend to realize that he can do things he never considered in the first place. Kenma was the type of person to play it safe. If he saw no reason to do something new, he’d never do it. Kuroo wondered if he even realized how talented really is. Because of this, he just wanted Kenma to go out of his shell from time to time.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>The taller boy went to Kenma’s side and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s get some orange juice.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kenma groaned. “Finally.”</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Both walked towards the convenience store, heading towards the direction of the sun.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kuroo remembered their childhood memories as he waited for Oikawa to finish talking to the manager of the Rabbit Hole. Oikawa wanted to take some time off from the job. His excuse was in order to focus on the looming exams coming right at the corner. Well, that’s the excuse that he’s going to use anyway. Oikawa just wanted to chill and do stupid shit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> <em>“You said you were going to accompany me on the job!” Kuroo said as they walked along the university. It was just after classes, and they were headed to the café inside the campus.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“And technically, I did! On the first day!” Oikawa draped an arm on his shoulders. “But it’s okay stepbro I’m sure you can handle without me. You could even befriend Kenma.” With the mention of the latter’s name, Oikawa raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Kuroo asked a plethora of questions about Kenma after meeting him again. When did he first arrived? How long was he a red-rabbit? Did someone introduce him there? Or did he come out of own? Why was he there? Was it to get more money for gaming? For college? He’s definitely in college, right? Oikawa had no answers to most of them; The only thing he knew was that he was there before he even became a rabbit.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck off.” Oikawa laughed at his friend’s annoyance. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>The door opened, and Kenma walked in, still wearing the bunny uniform. He saw Kuroo, and offered a quick nod which he returned. He walked over to one of the mirrors and sat on one of the chairs. Like yesterday, he flipped open his phone and texted someone. Kenma was busy tapping the keys, eyes focused on sending what he wanted to say.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was a little bit frustrated. He wanted to approach the man, but Kenma seemed indifferent to the fact that one of his childhood friends was present in the same room as him. It sends a pang in his heart whenever Kuroo thinks of it. Is he the only one who remembers?</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps Kenma is just shy? Maybe he’s just waiting for Kuroo to make the first move. Perhaps??? Maybe??? He hoped?????</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was, he couldn’t wait for another damn hour.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenma?”</p><p> </p><p>The bicolored-hair boy tilted his head upwards to Kuroo’s direction. “Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I get your number?” Kuroo said in one take. “We could uh—Well um—I think that—I just want to catch up. Like old times.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma’s eyes widened in surprise as if he couldn’t comprehend what he just said. “Oh, sure.” Despite this, he did not offer to hand over his phone. Kuroo hoped that he’ll type his number on the other’s phone. But after a minute of waiting, Kenma made no moves.  Because of this, Kuroo grabbed his phone from his pocket and reached over to Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” Kuroo said. Kenma took the phone and tapped his number. He returned it, and now both boys wallowed in the uncomfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p><em>That’s it? </em>Kuroo thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>He was expecting a dramatic moment, like Kenma suddenly having the courage to talk to him. He even thought that maybe he’d invite him over to his house to play Tekken or something. Anything. He would take any crumbs of a good possibility. Yet this is the only thing that was offered to him, so he’d take it if it means being able to step closer to Kenma.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa came back from talking to the manager. “Let’s go home now I’m hungry.” The brunette took his bags and exited. He greeted Kenma goodbye, earning a curt nod from him. It was now Kuroo’s turn to say goodbye. But before the words could even leave his lips, Kenma stood up as he talked to someone on the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll try to pay it I just need more time—“ He said to the line.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What needs to be paid?</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>So many questions, so few answers.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo and Oikawa were greeted with the cold night of September as they stepped outside the parking lot. It was already past midnight, and even if the city was nowhere near dark with all of the billboards lighting up the sky, it already felt like a ghost town. Except for the few people present in the sidewalks, the city was already empty. All the food stalls had already boarded up their places. Restaurants displayed insides devoid of customers. Above them, the woman in the billboard smiled upon them as she endorsed a brand of toothpaste.</p><p> </p><p>The two headed toward Kuroo’s black Sedan, and the owner seated himself at the driver’s seat with Oikawa at the passenger’s. Kuroo pulled out of parking, and drove to Oikawa’s apartment since it was closer.</p><p> </p><p>“You seem down today Kuroo,” Oikawa noted.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo just have a weak shrug. “Ehhhhhhh, it’s nothing.”</p><p>               </p><p>“It’s Kenma isn’t it?” Kuroo tensed at the mention of his name. From his peripheral vision, he could see Oikawa rolling his eyes. “Honestly you’re much more of an open book than you think.” This earned a laugh from Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just kinda disappointed, I guess.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why though?”</p><p> </p><p>“I just thought that he’d be more excited or something to meet me again. That’s all.” Kuroo didn’t want to expound on his feelings. Somehow, he even felt ridiculous just by feeling sad about these sort of things. People don’t always act to your own expectations.</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa leaned back on his chair, eyes scanning the road as if looking for answers. “Maybe he’s just as surprised as you are.”</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you said it yourself. It’s been 13 years since you last met. I don’t know. Just give him time,” Oikawa advised.</p><p> </p><p>Kuroo thought about his words for a solid minute before nodding. “Who knew you could say something decent from time to time.”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa smacked his arm. “Hey!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kuroo was sitting by his computer, finishing an essay for his Literature class. He was supposed to write about the importance of water in <em>The Great Gatsby </em>by F. Scott Fitzgerald. Even if he read the book two times already, he still couldn’t figure out what his professor wanted him to write.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Water is important because without it, we would not be able to drink water. Furthermore, we would not be able to make food like ramen and miso without water. Thus, the world, and the fictional world of Fitzgerald, is nothing without water.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Kuroo groaned as he typed nonsensical words into his laptop. It was a good thing that the paper was still due at the end of the semester, or else he’d be receiving a failing grade for passing such a shit output. <em>I’m not going to write anything at this state, </em>Kuroo thought to himself. He closed the laptop lid and went to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled open the refrigerator door only to realize on important truth: He had no food left. Bokuto forgot to restock their food apparently.  Inside, the only thing present is the lonely apple and its companion, the cheese who is on its way to food heaven. Or food hell. Food purgatory? Kuroo didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>“Great,” He muttered. Guess he had to pay the price of moving away from his mother’s house. Kuroo grabbed his wallet and goes to the nearest convenience store. Fortunately for him, it was only a five-minute walk from his house.</p><p> </p><p>He arrived at the convenience store, the air conditioner and bells announcing his entrance. He went over to the noodles section and picked his favourite flavor, chicken. As he placed a handful of it on his basket, he heard the bells chime again. Next, he picked up a carton of milk, a dozen eggs, canned foods, and beer. He was placing these at the counter when he saw someone below him place a chocolate bar along with his own food. Kuroo was about to say something when that particular someone was just in fact a little kid. The small girl flashed a wide grin at Kuroo, no sign of shyness showing on her face. Her eyes pleaded <em>please please please please. . . . please buy me the choco bar. </em>There were two things playing in her favour.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>He liked children</li>
<li>Who could resist those puppy eyes?</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Legit though, the black-haired kid had one of the cutest hopeful puppy eyes he has seen. It wasn’t pleading. It was more of “I know I’m cute. Now buy me a chocolate bar.” Kuroo hated pushy kids, but he respected the hustle.</p><p> </p><p>The cashier eyed Kuroo, hand hovering over the chocolate bar. He just nodded and the candy was added to his bill. The girl instantly took it. “THANK YOUU!” She practically screamed before running off to one of the store’s isles. He just chuckled as he grabbed a dollar bills from his wallet and handed it over to the cashier. Before he was about to leave, Kuroo heard the yapping of the same girl as she got dragged over by a boy with blond ends.</p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t I tell you not to do shi—stuff like this again?” The kid’s older brother (Kuroo presumed) said.</p><p> </p><p>The seven-year old girl (Kuroo also presumed) tried to pry his hands away as she struggled to get away. "But it works everytime! Hey I get stuff done okay!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not the point! You shouldn’t be asking strangers to buy stuff!” The boy scolded.</p><p> </p><p>For the second time that day, Kuroo chuckled. He was his parents’ only child, so he never had the luxury (or bane????) of ever arguing with a sibling. All of his friends who had siblings went aghast whenever he brought up the thought of wanting to have a sibling, especially the arguing. They said that it was one of the most annoying parts. Kuroo couldn’t really give a proper judgment. Being an only child can be quite tiresome when you’re always being choked by constant surveillance and overbearing love.</p><p> </p><p>“Who even bought you that?”</p><p> </p><p>“That guy!” The small girl pointed at Kuroo. The tall man raised his hand to wave at the two when he realized that the boy was actually someone that he knew.</p><p> </p><p>“Kenma?” Kuroo said in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>It was two days since they last met, and Kenma hasn’t texted him in those two longs days. Not that Kuroo was waiting for his text to get his number. Definitely not.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh uh . . . Hi Kuroo,” Kenma said in his softest voice possible. He rubbed his nape while doing so. The little girl look at Kuroo, then at Kenma, then back to Kuroo again.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know each other????”</p><p> </p><p>“We were childhood friends,” Explained Kuroo.</p><p> </p><p>“Oooooooh and they were childhood friends!”</p><p> </p><p>“Kei stop breaking the fourth—“</p><p> </p><p>Kenma’s scolding was interrupted by Kuroo’s laugh. “Don’t mind me. I just can’t believe you can be older brother.”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma raised an eyebrow at him. “I can’t believe you have the lowest expectations of me Kuroo.”</p><p> </p><p>“You aren’t a good older brother though,” Kei interjected.</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s why mom doesn’t love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“THAT’S NOT TRUE.”</p><p> </p><p>The Kozume siblings began back at it again. Kenma was carrying a grocer’s basket filled with the same food that Kuroo bought. Perhaps just a little bit more than his. Kuroo saw a bottle of water in Kenma’s basket, and he remembered that the faucet in his apartment was broken, meaning he had to drink from an alternative. He made his way to the fridge and grabbed a 500ml one. As he returned to the cashier, he could hear Kenma talking in distress.</p><p> </p><p>“But I swear I had it here somewhere Kenma said as he scoured to his wallet. “Kei did you take money out of my wallet or something?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey I’m not a thief okay,” Kei snarkily replied. Kuroo thought Kenma would shoot a quick remark, but to his surprise Kenma just ignored his sister’s comment. His brows were furrowed as he tried to search for that dollar.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir you’re holding the line,” The cashier said after a minute of waiting. “Either you pay for it or leave something behind.” This only succeeded in making the boy slouch further.</p><p> </p><p>“I got it.” Kuroo grabbed money from his wallet and handed it over, also paying for his water in the process. The two stood there as they heard the machine buzz as it printed the receipt. After saying thank you to the cashier, the three headed their way outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for that,” Kenma said.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. Maybe that’s enough to send me a text?”</p><p> </p><p>Kenma’s ears reddened at Kuroo’s comment. “Yeah . . . “</p><p> </p><p>“Wait wait wait,” Kei said. “You got his number, but you haven’t texted him???”</p><p> </p><p>“Yet,” Kenma defended himself.</p><p> </p><p>The two started bickering again, and Kuroo could only watch from the sidelines. He could’ve done this all day, but a vibration from his phone made him snap back to reality.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Mom</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The screen showed a contact that Kuroo wasn’t in the mood to talk to at the moment, so he slid it back to his wallet.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Kenma I need to get going now. See you at work!” Kuroo said in a singsong.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re workmates?” The girl asked.</p><p>Kuroo’s faced went aghast. He forgot that she was with them. Does she even know of Kenma’s job? Before Kuroo could even speak, Kenma beat him to it.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Kuroo works at same night café as I do,” Kenma explained.</p><p> </p><p>Night café . . .</p><p> </p><p>“That’s cool!”  The girl eyed Kuroo before stretching her hand. “I’m Kei by the way.” Kuroo shook hands with her. “Kuroo.”</p><p> </p><p>The three got caught up again in an awkward silence, not knowing how to leave without making it seem disrespectful. Luckily, Kei broke the silence by tugging at Kenma’s sleeve.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mon let’s leaveeee I need to pee.”</p><p> </p><p>With this, Kenma offered a quick goodbye before getting dragged by Kei across the street. As he looked at the two siblings, he wondered how long Kenma has been an older brother.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>I hope he does text me later.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>               </p><p> </p><p>               </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope that you guys liked the chapter &lt;3. Please leave a comment if you have any thoughts!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bokuto has a crush. Kenma finally texts back.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kuroo bro you’ve been looking at your phone for the last five minutes that you’ve been here!” Bokuto said with his arms outstretched as emphasis. “What about meeeeeeeee?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo looked up from his phone and laughed at his friend’s antics. “Sorry, just waiting for a text.” He pocketed his phone in his pocket and took a sip from his beer. They were at their favorite bar, the Chilling Chinchilla. Kuroo, Bokuto, and Oikawa found the bar one night after they had just escaped from a party washed-up. The club’s bouncer just kicked them out for setting a table on fire (totally not their fault). As the three drunkenly sung their way home, they stumbled in front of the bar door. Bokuto said he liked the ambience of the place. It reminded him of cabin houses by the woods where you sit in front of the campfire relaxing (he said this despite not having been to a cabin). Both Kuroo and Oikawa agreed with him. Since then, the trio visited the bar almost every week. Three months later. Iwaizumi gets added to the equation as Oikawa’s boyfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>However this time, the lovers weren’t able to come because Iwaizumi’s family visited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooooh a text you say?” Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Kuroo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lol shut up. He’s just a childhood friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How old were you when you last saw him?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“8? I think.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto’s eyes widened. “You were 8???? So how long since you last met?” He tried counting with his fingers. “More than ten years I suppose.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“13,” Kuroo answered. “13 years since we’ve last saw each other and we were close friends by the way but now he doesn’t even bother to send me a text message even AFTER I met him five hours ago.” Kuroo huffed it all in one breath, frustration getting the better of him. “I just don’t know what to do!” He took another sip from his beer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“C’mon bro don’t feel down! Look, I bet he’s just writing the best, raunchiest, most fluent text that Shakespeare would be found wigless.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Easy for you to say,” Kuroo uttered. “You’ve been eyeing the guy sitting near the window.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto’s ears turned into a tinge of pink as he was caught red-handed, though he still tried to hide it. “Whatttttt??? What are you talking about??? Hohoho I am definitely not looking at— oh God he looks so pretty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo scoffed at him. “You don’t even believe in God.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe now I will,” Bokuto said in a dream-like manner as he sighed and rested his head on his hands as he stared longingly at the guy.  Kuroo adjusted his position so that he would have a better look at the man that caught Bokuto’s attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, he does indeed look pretty,” Kuroo commented at Bokuto’s crush. The man by the window looked like he could be a Japanese model. With the backdrop of the city behind him, he would be the one you’d see in Vogue photoshoots sporting the traditional yukata in an urban household. He had hair that curled meticulously at the ends, and his eyelashes looked as if they were made for angels to rest down on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The best thing about him? The guy was also eyeing Bokuto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bro you should definitely talk to him.” Kuroo encouraged his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What??!? Me? Nahhhhh he’s defo staring at you. Bro you’re just too beautiful to resist.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before Kuroo could even respond to him, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He fished his phone out faster than he ever did in his whole life. It was from an unknown number. Kuroo immediately tapped at the message. Perhaps God was on his side too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hey Kuroo. It’s Kenma. Thank you for paying in the convenience store. I promise I’ll pay you back on Monday. Also, sorry for the late message. It slipped my mind again.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo raised his fist in the air like he had just won a race. “As much as that guy is pretty, I’m not interested in him.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He finished his beer, stood up, and snatched Bokuto’s phone that was lying on the table. “Meet me outside after you two talk.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo then walked towards the man and placed the phone on his table. “Hey I hope you’re single because my friend over there.” Kuroo gestured to the beet-red man. “Has been constantly eyeing you for the past few minutes talking about how pretty you are.” The man blushed too at Kuroo’s words. He stammered as he tried to say something in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So here’s his phone,” Kuroo explained. “And I know my friend well enough that he’ll take the opportunity to talk to you.” He looked over to Bokuto who was trying to cover his face in his big hands. He saw the guy sleekly trying to steal a glance, and slowly raised his right hand to wave. Kuroo just rolled his eyes. <em>Bokuto you big dork.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Have fun,” He said to him before leaving out the front door. He heaved a big sigh of relief and focused on the next task at hand. Texting Kenma. He didn’t know what to say to him, which was an irony considering that multitude of things he wanted to talk about. He wanted to ask so many questions, questions that have already started to sear in the back of his mind. Everything in his system wanted to ask those questions, but he was afraid he’d freak the other man out. Instead, he opted to text a simple message.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kuroo: heyyy, i  seriously though you’d never message lol. but don’t worry about the money. you could just . . . </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kuroo was debating whether he was wanted to send a risky text or not. The devil within might’ve won that fight though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>you could just repay me by texting more or some shit  XD.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Before he could even rethink his decisions, Kuroo hit the send button. A few seconds later, his high has worn off and he was left overthinking in the streets of the city.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no oh no oh nonononono,” Kuroo began muttering out loud, earning the stares of the people passers-by. One minute has passed since he texted him. Yep, he definitely scared Kenma off now. Kuroo was about to bang his head on the glass wall when he felt his phone vibrate in his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kenma: . . . isn’t that a bit too. . . cheap . . . for 4 dollars</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kuroo: nah, worth if you’re the one texting ;))))</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kenma: looks like someone’s a gamer huh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kuroo: learned from the best ;)</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kenma: stop doing that</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kuroo: doing what</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kenma: that emoji</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kuroo: what emoji</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kenma: that ;)</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kuroo: ooooooh kenma a lil spicy today aren’t we ;-)</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kenma: you’re hopeless.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kuroo giggled like a child, on the streets, as he texted (flirted???) with his childhood friend. He didn’t realize how he missed talking to Kenma. Even if they didn’t even text back then, it was enough for Kuroo to be happy just by being able to get-to-know Kenma, regardless if it happened in the small confines of their phone screens. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They talked about a variety of small things. Kuroo indulged in every bit of information that Kenma gave, regardless of how small it was. Turns out, he still liked orange juice. This was followed by a complete hierarchy of juices that Kenma liked: orange, apple, pineapple, grapes, listed in decreasing order of likeliness to be bought in the store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kuroo: ehhhhh i personally think apple is better, but I respect your opinion</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kenma: apple is nice, but orange is better :))) </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> The two then began talking about the life that they’ve lived in the 13 years of each other’s absence. Kuroo was studying BS Psychology at Nekoma University. Meanwhile, Kenma was studying Computer Science.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kenma: that’s funny. i also study at nekoma</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kuroo: really?!?! i’ve never seen you in campus</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kenma: we study at a big campus kuroo. we could study there all our lives and never get the chance to meet each other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kuroo: nah, I feel like we’d be bound to meet one way or another. uni or not</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kenma: plausible, we did meet at the Rabbit Hole.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>At the mention of the Rabbit Hole, Kuroo felt his stomach lurch. He still didn’t understand why Kenma was working as a prostitute at such a damned place. Images of his red collar glowing in the dark lighted itself up in Kuroo’s mind, and his imagination pondered on the things that old men do to his friend’s body. Do they leave hickeys? Are they rough? Are they into foreplay? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could just imagine someone placing their big hands Kenma’s small waist, trailing kisses up to his neck. The smaller boy would moan at the contact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo slapped himself for imaging such things, the sting lingering in his left cheek. It was totally wrong to think of such scenarios. Aside from that, it was also unneeded. He shouldn’t feel any tinge of jealousy to whatever sexual stuff men do to his friend’s body. Heck, at this point in their friendship he can’t even consider themselves as friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So why does he bother?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What Kuroo is doing now is dabbling on the edge of the knife. He didn’t want to admit it, but he craved for Kenma’s attention. It’s dangerous. If he doesn’t learn to play his cards right, he’d cut himself up with wounds so large no surgeon would be able to fix him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo-bro are you okay?” Bokuto said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo didn’t realize that he was already squatting near the restaurant’s entrance, hands covering his face. His thoughts consumed his sense of time so it took Bokuto’s intervention to realize that one hour has already passed. Kuroo stood up from his position.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah, how was your chit-chat with your crush?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto tensed up as he fumbled with his words. “He’s uh—well it went great but—“ Kuroo didn’t notice, but his friend’s crush was actually behind the gray-haired man, equally as red as the guy in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh hi ummmm-“ Kuroo said since he didn’t know what the man’s name is.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Akaashi,” He introduced. “Akaashi Keiji.” Kuroo gave a warm smile as he stretched an arm out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo. I’m glad you were able to give my friend here a chance of talking to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was a pleasure Kuroo-san,” Akaashi said. “It was . . .  a nice experience.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nice enough to want to happen a second time?” Kuroo said as he cocked his eyebrow. Akaashi only blushed a deeper red in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, enough to want a second time.” Akaashi stole a quick glance at Bokuto’s direction to see his reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>This man’s not here to play, </em>Kuroo thought to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well then, it was nice meeting you Akaashi.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You too Kuroo-san.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bokuto and Akaashi looked at each other, but got too flustered to even say goodbye to each other. Bokuto opted to hide behind Kuroo before he waved a hand, which Akaashi returned. As the boy’s figure disappeared in the crowds of the street, Kuroo faced his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bro, you literally got this under the bag. What you acting all flustered for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Easy for you to say,” Bokuto grumbled, sinking into an emo mode. “Kaashi’s just so prettttttttyyyyy.” Kuroo just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah!” Bokuto suddenly perked up. “How did your texting go with that childhood friend of yours?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kenma, his name is Kenma. And to answer your question, things went very very well.” Kuroo grinned, not being sarcastic for the first time that night.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“OooooooOOOoooHHHH, told you he’d text back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo smiled as he stopped at the middle of the bustling city. He looked up and stared at the bright overhead lights caused by the billboards and street signs. All around him, people streamed by him as if he was a rock in a river. Bokuto noticed his friend stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The raven-haired boy just stared at the faux stars that blessed his eyes. He imagined that one of them was a wishing star, a celestial body that could answer all of his hopes and aspirations. Kuroo hoped that it did, because he got a lot of wishes in his mind that he wanted to be fulfilled. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he was snapped from his trance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh yeah,” He apologized. “Was just thinking of some things.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two friends walked back to their apartment, two different boys occupying their headspace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hope you liked it!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kuroo and Kenma go to a cat cafe. Tragedy strikes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what happened after that?” Kuroo said to his customer as his client sat on his lip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well,” The old man said as he ran his fingers through the raven’s hair. “My neighbour went nuts after knowing that her husband was actually cheating with her nephew’s girlfriend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jesus Christ,” Kuroo uttered in disbelief (not an act).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The man chuckled to himself. “I know right? Who knew that my Christian neighbour named William could actually cheat?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s always the Williams.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always the Williams,” He repeated. “But hey, my name may not be William, but I’d be willing to speak to the manager if that means I could cheat with you.” He placed a finger at his blue collar and tugged at it slightly. He tried to do a mischievous smile, but with a face as old as his he just looked like a pervert who tried to pick up young girls (at this context, boys) at playgrounds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorry babe, you look like a fun time but I’m only available as an eye candy.” Kuroo winked at him, and he felt a part of him died at his acting. <em>I should get an Oscar’s for this.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Awww,” His client pouted. “You could earn a lot more being a red rabbit you know?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know. The job just isn’t for me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you see that guy over there?” The man pointed at a tall buff man with a stoic expression standing near a group of men wearing suits and tuxedos. By the looks of it, they had money to burn. “His name is Ushi, and rumor has it that that he gets almost a hundred dollars every booking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo’s ears perked up at the number. He eyed the man named Ushi from the distance. The red rabbit sat down beside the men and they already started to touch him in parts restricted in blue rabbits: the groin, the inner thigh, his lips.  Ushi didn’t seem to mind. However, it was difficult to know what was on his mind since he just gave a blank look at their advances. Now that was big dick energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tempting, but I’d rather not.  How about you tell me more about that one guy you paid for once?” Kuroo said in an attempt to divert the conversation. Luckily he took the bait. Kuroo took the opportunity to steal glances at Kenma, who was busy seducing some men by the other table. He was sitting on the lap of one man, his hands playing with the hair of his client. The men by his side leaned towards him like schoolboys listening attentively to their crush who just noticed them for the first time. Honestly, they looked like dogs (Kenma excluded) with the way they anticipate his reactions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo was actually waiting for the shift to end. Back in the changing room, he bought an orange juice box for Kenma. Let’s just say he wanted to see his reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Almost half an hour already passed, and Kuroo was already on edge to just bolt through the changing room door and wait there with his orange juice. <em>Why is time so slow?</em> Kuroo thought to himself. The silent ticking of his watch denoted the heavy arms of the clock when watched, and the violet light of the club seemed to trap him in a haze. He was trying to be as responsive to his client (the conversation has now digressed into talking about the optimal temperature for cooking turkey), but he couldn’t do so given that <em>Kenma </em>is the only name that pops into his mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though it seems, tonight will be a night spent without talking to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blond boy stood up from his seat and walked to the parking lot, arms latched to another man. Kenma spared Kuroo no glance as he laughed to his client’s joke and left the building.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Guess the orange juice has to wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Over here!” Kuroo shouted to their setter to let him know he was free.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teshiro quickly positioned himself below the ball. Despite almost being outside the three-meter line, he was able to deliver the ball to the spot where Kuroo’s hand was waiting in mid-air. Kuroo felt the air swooshing around him as he nailed the ball in the middle of the opponent’s court, winning them match point.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a brief moment of silence, immediately followed by the cheers of the team as they celebrated around Kuroo. They lined up and congratulated the enemy team before going the benches and hydrating themselves. Every two weeks, the Nekoma Volleyball team would invite a neighbour university to have a practice match with. This week, it was Date Ko.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Their blocking really is something huh,” Fukunaga, their wing spiker, sighed in exasperation as he wiped the sweat of his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me about it,” Noboyuki said. “It feels like their arms are made up of steel or some sort.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Teshiro sat on the bench and ran a hand on his white hair. “Playing against them makes we wanna regret being a setter.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo chuckled at his teammates, despite agreeing with what they said. Dateko was indeed a pain in the ass to play against, yet he knew that playing against teams like them was the only way to truly hone their abilities. “At least we won, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo sat beside Teshiro and heaved a sigh of relief. His thighs were already aching from blocking and spiking, and his arms felt as flimsy as noodles. <em>I need a beer, </em>Kuroo thought to himself. He hunched forward to grab his phone from his bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heartbeat doubled in pace when he saw the text in his lockscreen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>From Kenma: </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>nice kill :) </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Kuroo immediately looked up to search for Kenma. His eyes settled on a familiar boy sitting near the entrance of the gymnasium.  “Hey guys I need to go now okay see ya!” He said as he grabbed his bag and jogged to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were watching,” Kuroo said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I saw you, err more accurately, heard you screaming from the gym.” Kenma said, rubbing his nape. A bag draped on his shoulder, he was wearing a worn-out maroon jacket, zipped, but the white shirt visible from outside. Meanwhile, Kuroo’s jersey was displayed since he opted to not zip his varsity jacket.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m glad you were able to recognize my voice then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You have a distinct voice. I’d recognize it anywhere.” Kenma uttered the last part in a whisper, and if Kuroo wasn’t paying any attention in the slightest, he wouldn’t be able to hear it. But he did. And that caused his ears to turn into a tinge of pink. “Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma realized what he just said, and it painted a blush on his face. Now, Kuroo and Kenma were two blushing messes as they left the gymnasium.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So,” Kuroo said in an attempt to start a conversation. “Where were you going before you stopped by?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was just going to the canteen to get some food.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you want to go to a café? The canteen’s food is absolute shit.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cafe food is expensive,” Kenma said as he continued walking. Kuroo noticed that he had a slight limp to his walk, and was supposed to ask before he remembered last night: Kenma’s customer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll treat you then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ermmmmm, I’d rather not,” Kenma said. “I don’t want to trouble you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah it’s really okay.” Kuroo tried a pouty face to persuade him. “Pweatyy pweaaseee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma made a disgusted face. “Stop that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ll only stop if you allow me to treat you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma made one final look of grimace before giving in. “Fine, but don’t make me suddenly pay later.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Won’t even think of it,” Kuroo said, signature grin on his face. He sprinted a couple of steps forward and turned back. “Hurry up Kenma!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma only groaned at his antics, and a smile found its way to Kuroo’s lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived at the café that Kuroo wanted to go to. The two pushed open the doors, and were greeted by the cold of the air conditioner.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A cat café?” Kenma said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The café was filled with cats. Cats. Cats. Cats. Siamese cats, white ones with a splot of gray in their faces and their paws. British Shorthairs, round gray cats with storyteller eyes. American Wirehairs. Van Cats.  Those are just some of the cats that can be found in the café. Playpens with twisting trees were scattered all around the place. For the cat lover, this was probably their heaven.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The <em>Cutie Cat</em> followed a 90s game aesthetic, the same aesthetic that you could find in the earlier versions of Mario, Bomber Man, and Donkey Kong. The walls were decorated with pixelated drawings of various cats, colored in shades of brown, orange, and white. The café was so dedicated to its themes that there was almost no place to sit, save for a few tables there and then. Most, however, decided to sit at the carpet so that they can play with the cats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo looked nervously over his shoulder to see Kenma’s reactions. The place was initially greeted his indifference, and he felt himself holding his breath. <em>Did he not like it? </em> His own question was answered a few seconds later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Cute.” The smaller murmured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With just one word, the raven-haired boy’s heart swelled. “I’m so glad you like it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He shrugged. “Let’s see about their drinks and food first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two head over the counter to place their orders. Yachi, the blonde-haired server, flashed them a wide smile. She already recognized Kuroo from his multiple visits, so she was not shy to strike a conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kuroo! I’m glad you were able to visit!” She said, her voice brimming with energy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah sorry about that,” He chuckled. “Life’s been hectic recently. But I’m here now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That sucks, but I hope you’ll be able to relax here. Allura has been waiting for you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo chuckles at the mention of his favourite cat. “Is that so?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you get the regular?” Kuroo nodded. “Okayyyy.” Yachi jotted down his order and turned to Kenma. “And your companion will gettt . . ?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma was carefully reading the menu above him, nose scrunched up in concentration. So when his attention was suddenly called for by Yachi, he was startled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhhhhh umm—I’d get what he’s having,” Kenma said as fast as possible. Yachi looked over at Kuroo’s direction to confirm Kenma’s order, to which he just mouthed <em>pasta </em>as a response. She just nodded and wrote all of their orders down. After paying for both of their food, they sat by a circular couch near a twisting tree house where two Egyptian Maus were sitting idly by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Allura?” Kenma asked. His hands were clasping each other as he observed a Persian cat, its shaggy fur an assortment of ginger, brown, and white. The cat was staring back at Kenma. Now, the the two were locked in a staring contest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait let me search for her.” Kenma broke eye contact with the cat to glance at Kuroo. Kuroo scanned the place for Allura, checked if she was with other patrons. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt a fat cat jump on his shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This is Ms. Allura of Planet Altea,” Kuroo introduced to Kenma. He scratched the black cat’s chin and the cat purred in response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh Allura’s a cat.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yep.” Kuroo smiled at the cat on his shoulder as he continues to scratch its chin. Kenma, wordlessly, returned his attention on the cat that was still staring at him. “Why did you ask though?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No reason.” Kenma stretched his hand towards the cat in front of him, but it just hissed at him. Kuroo wanted to press him for more, but Yachi’s arrival with their orders halted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here’s your orders,” She said as she placed their order in the middle of the circular chair: Two Americanos, one chocolate cake, and a carbonara.  “Mr. Leonidas Valdez is one icy cat,” Yachi said when she noticed Kenma eyeing the cat. “You’ll need some time before he’ll open up to you.” Yachi smiled at them one last time before retreating to the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Leonidas Valdez . . . “ Kenma muttered. He tried to pet the cat again. In return, the cat hissed back, forcing him his hand back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not gonna get him to open up to you if you’re like that you know.” Kuroo took a bite of his cake, savouring the explosion of chocolate in his mouth. He then sipped some of his coffee to wash the sweetness away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Being aggressively friendly,” Kuroo remarked. “Most cats need time before you can really pet them. I’ve been to this café multiple times but I still can’t pet most of them here.” He motioned to the different cats around them. “But one day, one day I will be able to pet all of them. Just you’ll wait.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma chuckled at Kuroo’s antics. “Is that why you go to this café? To one day pet all of the cats?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s one of the reasons, but also because the drinks are nice.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma looked down at his pasta and stared at it before digging in. Fork in mid-air, Kuroo waited for his reaction. He chewed slowly, the way people dip their hands in the bathtub water to see if the temperature is to their liking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It tastes good.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo released the breath he was holding and grinned. “When was I ever wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“When you once said that if you rub your skin before taking a bath you’ll create clay,” Kenma said. The older boy almost choked on his coffee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bullshit I never said that,” He defended himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma just snorted at him. “Lol you even showed me a jar full of your so called <em>clay,” </em>He said, making quotations in the air on clay.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>“There’s no fucking hell I did that,” Kuroo retaliated. “Maybe I did some gross stuff back then like pick my nose or use peanut butter on my face but I definitely did not do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Whatever you say Kuro,” Kenma chuckled to himself as he took a sip from his coffee. Kuroo noticed that he did a slight grimace in doing so, and made a mental note to himself to change his order next time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two continued to eat in silence for the next minutes, both relishing on different things. Kenma, on the food and the cats, and Kuroo, on Kenma’s company. Deep inside him, he could feel the slow blooming of emotion, yellow flowers growing on once barren land. Inch by inch, its roots embed themselves, and Kuroo knew it will not take long before he is covered in daffodils.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Though it was only a second before tragedy struck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma’s phone rang, breaking the confortable silence. “Kei?”  Kuroo finished up his cake as Kenma talked to someone on his phone. “Are you okay? Is something wrong?”  He grabbed his slingbag and fixed his stuff. “Okay I’ll get there as fast as possible.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is everything alright?” Kuroo said as Kenma stood up. The latter bit his lip as he shook his head. “Kei’s not feeling well. I need to go home right now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kuroo stood up as well. “I can ride you to your house if you want,” He offered. “It’ll be much faster.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kenma was poised to decline, his lips already forming <em>no. </em>But he needed to swallow his pride. “Okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>HEYYYYYYYYYY you guys probably though I was dead didn't you XD Kidding aside, I'm really sorry for the long delay. School has really been hectic with research and exams. Anyways, here's a new chapter &lt;3 &lt;3 &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyyyy guyssss. I hope you liked the chapter &lt;3. Will try to update within the week. Please leave a comment regarding your suggestions and thoughts!!! Stay safe and ily all &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>